The Best Decision
by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: What happened during Glynda and Ironwood's dance in "Dance Dance Infiltration." Glynda/Ironwood. T to be safe.


The Best Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Just a quick story about what went on during Glynda and Ironwood's dance, and a possible explanation for why Ironwood left early. Italicized parts are Glynda's memories from her time at Beacon Academy. Please consider leaving a review when you're done! :]

* * *

Glynda watched as the students twirled each other around gracefully on the dance floor. She remembered being in their spots many years ago when she had attended Beacon. She almost allowed a small smile at the memory of being twirled around by—

A hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to see the man she was just thinking about holding a hand out to her. She rolled her eyes, but took his hand nonetheless. A small smile graced her face briefly before she quickly put her irritated mask back up.

"Just like old times," Ironwood commented with a smile as they danced amongst the students. Glynda's only response was silence.

Glynda's left hand was clasped comfortably in Ironwood's as they twirled. It was a familiar feeling that brought back memories from their past…

* * *

_The shattered moonlight shined down as they strolled along the shoreline hand in hand. One month. They had managed to last for a whole month, which was a lot longer than Glynda expected. She had only agreed to the first date because her partner wanted to go on a double date with Ironwood's partner. "It'll be so cute!" she had squealed._

_In the end, Glynda ended up having a much better time with Ironwood than her partner had had with the other guy, not that she was complaining. _

_The hand attached to hers pulled her to a stop. She turned and faced the man standing beside her. He gently grasped both of her hands now. His skin was warm against hers, and that warmth spread up her arms and into her chest. _

"_Glynda," he said softly with a smile. He went to say something, but stopped and simply grinned. After a minute of him just staring at her with his stupid grin, she rolled her eyes. _

"_As fun as tonight has been, James, I'd rather not stand out here in the cold doing nothing if we could instead be—"_

_He interrupted her with a short kiss. It wasn't their first, and they both certainly hoped it wouldn't be their last. When he pulled away, that grin was still on his face as he uttered three short words for the first time. _

"_I love you." _

* * *

Glynda shook her head slightly to shake away the memories. Now was not the time and place to be thinking of their past.

The warm hand pressed against her waist shifted a fraction of an inch lower. Glynda quickly reacted and yanked his arm up again, glaring at him once more. "James…"

"I'm sorry." For once, he seemed sincerely apologetic. In fact, he seemed to be more appalled at his actions than Glynda. His eyes avoided hers. "It felt like old times," he murmured, so low that Glynda almost didn't hear it.

But she did. And she remembered a time when she was more than content to be in that position.

* * *

_Glynda hummed to herself as she browsed the shelves of the large bookcase in front of her._

Dust Bunnies… Dust in the Wind… Ahh, Dust Magic!

_She reached up to grab the book, but noticed it was just out of her reach. If she was just an inch taller… _

_She glared at the offending book, and just as she was about to use her semblance to grab it, she felt a hand enclose itself firmly on her right buttock. She let out a small, squeak and whirled around to yell at the person about touching other people without their permission when she noticed her boyfriend of two years standing there with a cocky grin. _

Boyfriend… _she scoffed in her head. _Such a childish term for such a not-so-childlike relationship.

"_James…" she greeted, a small smile gracing her lips. _

_He bent and gave her a quick kiss before reaching above and, after a second's struggle, grabbing the book for her. She squinted her eyes at him, but graciously took the book from his hands and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."_

* * *

It seemed as though Ironwood, too, was lost in his memories… _their _memories.

The two were so caught up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the distance between them was slowly dwindling as they danced among the sea of students.

When Glynda's chest brushed up against Ironwood's, she tensed and glanced at him. He seemed just as tense as her, as they both remembered the last time they were this close.

* * *

"_You… you what?" Glynda whispered softly._

_Ironwood looked down at the ground. "I… I'm leaving. I was offered a position at an academy in Atlas… and I took it." _

"_But… but you said… you said we…" _

_For once in her life, Glynda was unable to speak. She was unable to produce the sarcastic remarks she was known for, nor the sometimes rude backlash she provided for others… nor the words to stop him from leaving. _

_Ironwood pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Glynda." He kissed her temple. "But it's for the best." He cleared his throat and took a step away from her. "I leave tomorrow morning." _

_His simple words ignited the flames within Glynda that gave her back her voice. "So that's it?" she spat. "_Four years_, James! Four years down the drain for— for what, a promotion? A stupid job hundreds of miles away from here?" She pushed his shoulders back. "You're a coward, James!" She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she continued to hit him, though her blows slowly lessened in impact. "We could've… we could've made it work, James…" _

_He shook his head sorrowfully. "You can't know that, Glynda." _

_She mustered up a weak glare. "And you can't know that it _wouldn't_ work, James. Why can't you just trust me?" _

_He bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Glynda. I can't." He stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss. "Goodbye." _

_If only she had known then that that wouldn't be their last kiss. _

* * *

"James…" she whispered. The two had stopped dancing. Thankfully, they were at the edge of the crowd of dancers and were unnoticed by the students.

"It wasn't the best decision," he said softly. "I should've stayed. I should've… I should've trusted you. I'm sorry."

He paused and brought the hand that was sitting on her waist up to her face. Glynda closed her eyes at his familiar caress and instinctively leaned into it. Ironwood unclasped his other hand from hers and brought it to rest on the other side of her face. She opened her eyes and stared into his. He tentatively leaned his head in towards her. She met him halfway, and before she knew it, their lips were pressed against each others.

Everything felt like before. His warm hands. Their closeness. The familiar taste and smell of him invading her senses.

He pulled away with a smile. A cocky grin, to be exact. One that reminded her of the old times. He bowed his head towards hers again, but this time she placed a hand up to stop him.

Glynda shook her head. "I… I can't, James. I can't do this again. I can't… I can't fall in love with you and then watch you walk away like it meant nothing."

"Glynda, I promise, I'm not the same man I was back then. I was an idiot—"

"Yes, you were," Glynda interrupted. She took a step away from him and straightened herself into her usual powerful stance— a mask that came into play after letting her emotions get the best of her during their relationship. "From now on, our interactions will be only be from a professional standpoint. All personal matters will be—"

"Glynda—"

"_General_."

At her curt tone, Ironwood nodded. "If… if that's what you want, Glynda, then I'll abide by it." He gave a short, professional nod. "Goodnight."

She watched sadly as he slowly walked away, his limp seemingly more present in his step. She felt the tears start to form but forced them back; she would not cry over a boy. Not again.

"Professor Goodwitch?"

Glynda turned and saw a nervous looking student standing in front of her with a bright white dress on. "Yes?"

"There was an accident in the girl's bathroom— it looked like someone tried to flush a roll of toilet paper… There's water all over the floor and—"

Glynda sighed and cut the student off. "I'll fix it."

She wasn't a careless student anymore. She was a professor. She was a _huntress_. She had a duty to do, and she wasn't going to let her fond memories of a failed relationship interfere with her job.

No matter how much she longed to have that life again.


End file.
